marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry McCoy (Earth-6141)
Beast-Boy | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-6141 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Michael Ryan | First = New Excalibur Vol 1 1 | Death = New Excalibur Vol 1 22 | HistoryText = The Scarlet Witch's House of M enabled Shadow King of Earth-616 to escape to an alternate reality, Earth-6141. Once there, he possessed their version of Professor X and then corrupted his team of original X-Men. He maintained constant telepathic contact and control over them and forced them to kill all the heroes of their world. Their first assault was foiled by the mutant singer named Alison Blaire aka Dazzler after she performed at a local night club. They killed Dazzler though she managed to revive herself. Whether Shadow-X had anything to do about this was unrevealed. They were defeated by the newly assembled team, New Excalibur but recently resurfaced and came for revenge on the team. Later, they allied with New Excalibur to save the city from Albion and to get revenge against him. However, the Shadow X team was killed by Albion's forces. | Powers = Henry McCoy is a mutant. Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Beast's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with an ape-like physique. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Beast has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Beast can run and move at speeds that are slightly beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Beast's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Beast's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many super-humanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He could easily match or top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Beast's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a severe cold or fever, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take many weeks or even months. *'Super-humanly Acute Senses:' Hank possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:McCoy Family Category:Gymnasts